Histoires de famille
by Etsuko.29
Summary: La vie d'un couple à l'ère Edo n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, enfin celle de Kyo et de Yuya en tout cas... Déboires en tout genre, disputes, quiproquos, enfants... Venez voir!
1. Première fois

_Auteur : moi, Etsuko pour vous servir !_

_Dislaimer : SDK est a Kamijio-sama, pas a moi =D_

_Genre : romance (pour celui là en tout cas)_

_Note : Alors que je vous explique, il y a dans mon joli ordinateur pas mal de fictions non publiées sur Kyo et Yuya (et sur leur descendance aussi), et comme à chaque fois je les mets en scène dans le même univers, j'ai décidé d'appeler ca « Histoiredefamille »._

_Après tout la première fois et le commencement de tout, non ?_

_Note2 : Ce One-shot a un Lemon, mais il est soft._

_Bonne lecture !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

**PS: La fiction à été remise au gout du jour en été 2011 puisque je compte reprendre le recueil.**

* * *

Première fois

Voici quelques semaines que Kyo m'était revenu.

Après trois ans d'errance solitaire à travers tout le japon, pensant continuellement à Kyo, j'arrivais même à douter du fait qu'il soit en vie. Mais je gardais cependant espoir, persuadée que mon cher démon ne mourrait pas comme cela. Il méritait bien plus qu'une mort sous les décombre de la tour rouge…

Il était cependant difficile pour d'autres personnes que moi et la bande de penser que Kyo méritait une vie heureuse.

Les êtres humains qui ne le connaissaient pas disaient de lui qu'il était un assassin froid et sanguinaire, sans pitié aussi…

Tout ceci était vrai à une époque, mais elle devint aussi fausse par la suite. Kyo était une personne qui tenait toujours ses promesses, prêt à risquer sa vie pour défendre ses idéaux et les gens qu'il aimait. Certes il était aussi alcoolique, têtu comme une mule, pervers et obsédé mais… Personne n'est parfait.

Après toutes nos aventures, je pensais qu'une vie paisible à ses côtés était impossible, mais si.

Nous marchions de villes en villes, rencontrant nos anciens compagnons pour se retrouver, parler d'avenir, de choses heureuses. Il m'arrivait souvent de le voir sourire quand je riais aux éclats. Kyo avait l'air si paisible…

Le soir, nous cherchions généralement une chambre dans une auberge.

Etonnamment Kyo et moi n'étions toujours pas passé à l'acte pourtant je pensais qu'il me sauterait presque dessus vu son caractère, mais non… Il l'avait plutôt l'air d'attendre patiemment que je sois prête à m'offrir à lui.

Tous les soirs, après avoir diné avec Kyo qui buvait plus du saké qu'autre chose, je partais d'abord prendre un bain dans les sources chaudes et me changeais avec un Kimono de nuit léger.

Enfin, lorsque le sommeil se faisait sentir je me faufilais dans le futon de la chambre.

Kyo lui, fumait sa pipe à la fenêtre une bouteille de saké à la main, regardant le ciel étoilé d'un air serein.

Tous les soirs je m'endormais donc en admirant ce si bel homme aux yeux rouges…

Mais parfois ma contemplation était interdite car celui-ci venait me rejoindre dans le futon avant que je m'endorme. Il se contentait de m'attirer à lui, laissant tout de même ses mains baladeuses caresser la moindre parcelle de mon corps, s'attardant sur mes seins. Je ne m'indignais plus car je devais bien l'avouer, j'aimais ses caresses. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas lui permettre d'aller plus loin. Pas encore.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce soir là serait différent de tous les autres car je m'apprêtais à m'offrir tout entière à lui.

Je partis d'abord me baigner dans la source. Frottant avec un savon ma peau avec application, je pensais que dans quelques minutes ce seraient les lèvres et les mains habiles de Kyo qui parcourraient le même chemin. J'en soupirais d'envie et un frisson de panique me parcouru.

Et si lui n'était pas d'accord ? Vais-je le décevoir ?

Je me giflais mentalement… Il comprendrait. C'était ma première fois après tout.

Je me séchais ensuite avec une serviette et passa un Kimono de nuit neuf que j'avais acheté le jour même. Il était d'un blanc soyeux et de fines fleurs de pruniers peintes parcouraient l'étoffe. Il était vraiment beau. Pour finir, je brossais patiemment mes cheveux et les laissais libre.

Considérant que j'étais prête je rejoignis la chambre.

Lorsque je fus arrivée, je le vis assis sur le balcon comme à son habitude regardant la lune en fumant. M'entendant arriver, il tourna la tête vers moi et me détailla comme d'accoutumée, énumérant silencieusement ce que je portais… Et ce que je ne portais pas.

Sans s'en rendre compte sûrement, il sourit d'un air tendre. J'en rougis.

Ses yeux arrivèrent jusqu'aux miens et comme d'accoutumée je pouvais voir son désir qu'il refoulait de toute ses forces en lui.

Puis ses lèvres s'étiraient encore plus, souriant d'un air provoquant cette fois ci… Apparemment il avait compris.

Déglutissant je m'approchais de lui lentement, hésitant bien malgré moi. Il me prit gentiment la main et l'amena doucement à lui.

Il baissa la tête et je le vis fermer ses yeux rouges. Il tremblait d'impatience car ses muscles s'étaient contractés. Il voulait se retenir. Encore.

Il parcouru lentement de ses lèvres le dos de ma main pour embrasser mon poignet. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons jusqu'à mon épaule tout en me tirant à lui.

Et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà à califourchon sur lui.

Il détacha mon obi le faisant doucement glisser à terre tout en plongeant ses yeux rubis dans les miens. Ce regard mêlant douceur et désir me fit rougir comme jamais. Il ouvrit lentement mon kimono de nuit et détailla de ses yeux mon corps entièrement nu.

J'eus une bouffée de chaleur, les joues rouges de plaisir et de gêne. Mais j'eus peur aussi… Peur qu'il ne me trouve pas attirante, ni belle. Mes yeux s'embuèrent, quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Il les essuya lentement de ses pouces, souriant d'un air que je trouvais irrémédiablement rassurant. Cette attention fit chavirer mon cœur. C'est alors qu'il attira mon visage à lui.

Son nez effleura légèrement le mien, ses lèvres caressèrent mes joues et je sentis un doux murmure chatouiller mon oreille… Tous mes complexes ne devinrent que poussière et je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes de soulagement.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Le baiser fut tendre et doux puis le démon lécha gentiment ma lèvre inferieure. Voulant plus, j'entrouvris les lèvres et sa langue partit chercher la mienne, caressant au passage mon palet. Son baiser devint si ardent et passionné que mes mains caressèrent son torse, puis son cou et agrippèrent ses longs cheveux couleur d'ébène. Comme électrocuté par mes caresses, il quitta mes lèvres me laissant haleter par le manque d'air et se rua sur mon cou.

Il me fit quelques baisers papillons et parcouru de sa langue mon coup et ma mâchoire. J'en soupirais de plaisir puis Kyo me fit un suçon et mordilla mon cou, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Il embrassa ma gorge en ricanant de mes réactions et descendit jusqu'à ma poitrine.

De la il me poussa légèrement pour que je me cabre sous ses caresses lui laissant plus de liberté pour ses mouvements.

Ses caresses expertes me firent gémir et mes jambes tremblèrent tant sous le plaisir que je m'assis sur lui, ressentant depuis un moment une chaleur persistance s'installer dans mon bas ventre.

Kyo était si doux.

J'enserrais ses hanches de mes jambes et il en profita pour me transporter jusqu'au futon.

De là, il se posta au dessus de moi. Voulant sentir sa peau contre la mienne je cherchais timidement à détacher son kimono. Il sentit mes mains sur lui et comprenant bien vite, il l'enleva. Il se replaça ensuite sur moi. Je sentais sa peau irradier la mienne et se muscles contre mon corps. Il m'embrassa et mes mains caressèrent timidement son dos. Je trouvais sa peau si chaleureuse et bien plus douce que je l'avais imaginé. Son odeur, boisée et masculine prenait lentement possession de mon cerveau, tant je respirais son parfum.

Ses mains aussi parcouraient mon corps, s'attardant sur mes hanches puis ma cuisse. Il se redressa alors, quittant mes lèvres. Il reporta son intérêt sur mes seins jouant avec sa langue et massa l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'en gémis de plaisir et je pus voir un sourire plus que satisfait se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kyo.

Il ré embrassa mon cou et je pus sentir que je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir du plaisir. Cette pensée me fit hoqueter et ricaner Kyo. Il effleura de ses doigts mon intimité et j'en frémis d'excitation. Il inséra alors un doigt en moi, simulant des vas et viens, lents puis rapides, légers ou violents. Ajoutant même un deuxième doigt. En proie à ces sensations grisantes, je commençais à gigoter tentant maladroitement de m'offrir plus de plaisir.

Mes tentatives maladroites le firent sourire. Il retira alors ses doigts et je fis une mine déçue. Mais ce fut de courte durée car Kyo avait décidé de passer à l'étape suivante. Se redressant complètement il caressa mes jambes pour les écarter, j'en fermais les yeux me cachant même le visage rougissant de gêne. Kyo enleva mes mains et j'ouvris les yeux étonnée. Me regardant avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres il murmura « T'as honte ? Je t'interdis de te cacher. ». Et Kyo s'immisça doucement en moi.

J'eus mal. Si mal que quelques larmes envahirent mes yeux. Il s'arrêta et je pus voir sur son visage une grande inquiétude. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant. Il se baissa pour m'embrasser et je le sentis finir de s'immiscer en moi. Il continua de m'embrasser restant en moi, attendant que ma douleur s'estompe et que je m'habitue à sa présence. Puis il fit quelques lents vas et viens et je n'eus presque plus mal.

Je gémissais timidement et lui quémanda même d'accélérer.

Il obtempéra, changeant parfois légèrement de position, cherchant plus de plaisir pour nous deux mais veillant à ce que je sois confortablement couchée.

Mon démon accéléra encore au point que je sentis des coups secs et violents et je ne pus retenir des cris aigus et passionnés. Kyo lui poussait des râles tellement rauques et profonds que j'en frissonnais.

Soudain je sentis mon plaisir s'amenuiser rapidement, trop fatiguée à présent pour ressentir quelque chose.

Il s'en rendit compte, se retira et se coucha à coté de moi rabattant la couverture sur nous deux. Il m'enserra alors de ses bras et je me pelotonnais contre lui. Déposant un baiser sur sa gorge je murmurai un « je t'aime ». Cette attention le fit sourire et puis je m'endormis.

* * *

_Voici donc le commencement de tout._

_Reviews ?_


	2. Comment le lui dire?

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau passage de la vie de Yuya et de Kyo. Dans celui-là, Yuya doit dire à Kyo quelque chose de très important._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Note : Remit à jour en Juillet 2011 comme le premier !**

* * *

Comment lui dire ?

Comment lui dire ?

Tel était le dilemme de notre chère chasseuse de primes, Shiina Yuya.

Elle errait dans Edo, dans ses rues animées et commerçantes, remplies de mets et babioles en tout genre, se faisant démarchée pour un produit des qu'elle faisait un pas…

Mais elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle car depuis qu'elle était sortie de chez médecin, elle ne savait quoi faire.

Devait-elle lui dire ? Ou le lui cacher jusqu'au dernier moment ?

Sa dernière interrogation la fit rire, comment son homme ne pourrait remarquer tout les changements physiques et comportementaux que la grossesse provoquait chez une femme ?

Oui, Yuya attendait bien un enfant de Kyo.

Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle-même se demandait si avoir un enfant était bien prudent… Après tout elle était bien Shiina Yuya, la chasseuse de primes, « Celle qui se trouve partout sur la route Tokai ». Quant à Kyo, lui était un samurai, « l'homme qui a tué mille personnes ». Et par-dessus tout cela Kyo était supposé être le roi rouge même si celui si se fichait éperdument de cette fonction.

Malgré leur passé, leur vie était assez normale ils migraient de villes en villes, parfois à la poursuite d'une prime. Ils s'arrêtaient dans une auberge et y logeaient pendant quelques semaines. Puis quand tout deux étaient lassés, ils partaient tout simplement… Parfois le couple dormait aussi à la belle étoile.

Certes, Yuya se faisait parfois kidnapper mais elle parvenait à les mettre hors d'état de nuire et à s'enfuir. Puis quand celle-ci mettait trop de temps à se délivrer, Kyo venait le faire. Comme celui-ci le disait si poétiquement; _« Le__premier__qui__touche__planche__à__pain,__je__le__bute »._

Un enfant ne pourrait bien grandir dans des conditions aussi instables.

Alors que faire ?

Malgré toutes ces mauvaises conditions pour élever un enfant, Yuya ne pouvait se résoudre à le confier une fois né, car même si celui-ci n'était à présent qu'un petit fœtus elle l'aimait. Elle aimait ce petit être fragile qui grandissait en elle…

Une seule solution était alors envisageable pour Yuya… Garder cet enfant.

Pour cela leur mode de vie devait être totalement chamboulé il faudrait arrêter leur vie de nomade, trouver une maison, un travail stable. Mais Kyo était un vagabond…

La quitterait-il ? Préférerait-il sa vie à elle ? A son enfant ?

A cette interrogation le cœur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine. Vivre sans Kyo lui était maintenant impossible, elle l'aimait de tout son être. Il était la première personne à laquelle elle s'était offerte, son premier et véritable amour.

Elle allait donc le lui dire.

Elle arriva dans la petite chambre d'auberge. Kyo était là, appuyé sur l'encadrement du petit balcon, somnolant à moitié. Il ouvrit tout de même ses beaux yeux rouges embués par le sommeil pour la regarder et un fin et discret sourire embellit alors son visage.

Puis ses yeux se refermèrent.

Elle déposa ses courses et vint se poster devant lui.

Elle s'assit en face de Kyo et ne bougea pas. Elle devait le lui dire, lui dire qu'un petit être s'était glissé en elle.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux à présent bien réveillé et l'observa.

Elle ne bougeait pas d'un fil ce qui inquiéta légèrement le samurai. Il attira alors la jeune femme à lui en tirant son Kimono pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle y répondit passivement, pensant encore à sa résolution.

Au fond de lui le démon s'indigna comment osait-elle lui répondre aussi lascivement ?

Il l'écarta de lui et l'observa, inquisiteur. La future mère demeura résolument muette, son visage avait prit une allure sérieuse et dure.

_« Hé. On peut savoir ce que t'as ? demanda-il, sur un ton de reproche_

_- …_

_- Planche à pain ! dit-il sévèrement_

_- Hm… fit-elle, évasive_

_- T'as quoi ?_

_- Rien. répondit la chasseuse de prime, se décourageant face à ses yeux rouges perçants_

_- … il ne pipa mot mais il fit une grimace_

_- Enfin…_

_- Quoi ? répondit le démon, impatient_

_- Je devrais te dire quelque chose mais… dit-elle, hésitante_

_- Mais ? demanda Kyo_

_- Non rien._

_- Tu débloque aujourd'hui ! Dis-moi ce que t'as ! s'irrita-t-il_

_- Je…_

_- Tu ? répondit Kyo, impatient_

_- Je suis…_

_- … Le démon commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter_

_- Je suis…_

_- Accouches, merde ! s'emporta Kyo_

_- Pas encore, dans 8 mois. s'empressa-t-elle de dire, profitant honteusement de cette occasion_

_- … Hein ? »_

La mine de Yuya avait changée, elle n'avait plus cet air dur mais elle avait l'air chamboulée, craintive.

Quant à Kyo lui demeurait muet, il s'était levé sous ces mots. Allait-elle avoir… Un enfant ?

_« T'es enceinte ? demanda le démon, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles_

_- Oui…_

_- … il resta muet_

_- Je suis désolée Kyo ! Si tu veux partir… je ne te retiendrais pas, je comprendrais. Tu peux ne pas vouloir d'enfants… murmura-t-elle en sanglotant, se levant aussi_

_- …De quoi tu parle ?_

_- De partir si tu le veux ! Je ne te retiendrais pas… _

_- Attends, tu penses que je veux partir ? dit-il perplexe_

_- … Je ne sais pas ! répondit-elle en pleurant à chaude larmes_

_- …_

_- Je suis désolée Kyo…»_

Elle baissa la tête et commença à trembler sous l'émotion. Il devait bien l'avouer c'était bien la première fois que Kyo voyait Yuya aussi désarmée et faible depuis leur bataille contre les Mibu.

_« Tu me dégoute. dit-il_

_- Je suis désolé ! s'empressa-t-elle, en levant la tête_

_- Non pas pour ca ! Tu me dégoute parce que tu penses que je veux partir ! Je pensais que tu avais vraiment confiance en moi. _

_- Je…_

_- Merde ! Je te baise pas, je te fais l'amour, tu entends ? Je sais très bien que tôt ou tard on en aurait un… Tu es ma femme ! Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? _

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, ses pleurs l'empêchant d'articuler un mot.

_« Tch, j'me casse. »_

La jeune chasseuse de prime hoqueta de peur en voyant Kyo prendre le Tenro. Elle lui sauta au torse, s'agrippant désespérément au Kimono noir du samurai car ses délicates jambes ne pouvait plus la tenir.

_« Reste! supplia Yuya en pleurant, essayant aussi de le retenir_

_- Fous-moi la paix ! cria-t-il se tournant résolument vers la porte_

_- Je suis désolée, j'avais tort. Pardon Kyo… gémissait-elle, pleurant encore_

_- … » _

Il s'arrêta et observa la blonde.

_« Pardon… Mais cela me fais si peur ! Et si je suis une mauvaise mère ? Et s'il a un problème ? Et si je fais une fausse couche ? Ou si l'on meurt tout les deux à l'accouchement ? Et s'il se fait kidnapper comme moi… Ou pire, assassiné ! Kyo j-j'ai-_

_- Tais-toi. dit-il en la prenant fermement dans ses bras »_

Il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait d'avoir crût ça de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment. Surtout à elle, la femme qu'il aimait, celle pour qui il brava la mort tant de fois.

D'ailleurs, la réciproque était juste aussi.

Puis ses craintes étaient si compréhensibles et cela ressemblait si bien à sa planche à pain. Il soupira tristement, décidément il ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'elle.

Et même si elle en doutait, elle allait faire une excellente mère et ça, Kyo en était convaincu.

Elle pleura un moment à genoux blottie contre le torse de Kyo qui la serrait fortement contre lui. Puis au fil des minutes elle s'arrêta.

Elle leva la tête et regarda Kyo, les yeux gonflés par les larmes. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit sur le visage du démon se voyait une certaine souffrance mais aussi un air de nostalgie. Elle lui sourit tristement. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et le démon la fixa de ses beaux yeux rouges. Elle embrassa furtivement ses lèvres et étreignit le démon, caressant aussi ses longs cheveux corbeaux.

_« Je t'ai blessé… pardon._

_- …_

_- Je suis désolée Kyo ! insista-t-elle, la gorge nouée_

_- Je sais._

_- … Elle ne dit rien, mais resserra son étreinte_

_- Yuya, Je le veux ce gosse !_

_- Je sais ! dit-elle d'un petit rire, je l'ai bien compris… »_

Il lui prit alors le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se laissa faire et désireuse de trouver la chaleur de son démon, elle glissa sa petite main dans son Kimono, caressant doucement son torse musclé. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras fort, voulant la garder longtemps contre lui.

Le temps passa, et les deux n'avaient pratiquement pas bougé, Yuya s'était contenté de ramener une housse de futon car elle avait froid.

Tout les deux, emmitouflés dans la couverture étaient fatigués par la dispute… Mais heureux car ils allaient avoir un enfant.

La future maman était sereine, son homme allait rester avec elle, l'accompagnant dans une nouvelle aventure... Bien loin de celles dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Quant à lui, il ressentait une tendresse immense… Il ne comprenait pas comment ce petit fœtus pouvait lui procurer une telle joie. Il réfléchit un moment et finit par savoir pourquoi. Ce fœtus, cet enfant, il l'avait vu dans ses rêves, une petite créature absolument délicieuse mais au caractère bien trempé, comme ses parents.

Un belliqueux et courageux garçon ou une fille, aussi belle et colérique que sa mère, sans aucun doute. Yuya interrompît ses rêves paternels.

_« Et si c'est une fille ? demanda-elle_

_- Non, ce sera un garçon. déclara l'homme_

_- Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne veux pas de fille, Kyo ?_

_- Avec le même caractère que sa mère ? Du suicide. dit-il de son sourire dédaigneux_

_- Merci ! Et moi je ne veux pas d'un fils aussi pervers, grossier et alcoolique que son père !_

_- Hm. Si c'est un garçon je lui enseignerais l'art du sabre ! déclara Kyo pour renchérir_

_- Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle plus pour la forme que par conviction_

_- Si, planche à pain, c'est important, répondit-il sereinement étant cette fois-ci sérieux_

_- Bon d'accord, céda-t-elle vite_

_- … Il ne dit rien, mais un bref sourire fendit son visage_

_- J'aurais deux protecteurs comme ça ! s'exclama la femme_

_- Mon fils sera un homme._

_- Mais si c'est une fille ? redemanda la femme_

_- … J'aurais donc deux femmes à protéger, déclara le démon_

_- Ah non ! Je veux que ma fille sache aussi se défendre !_

_- D'accord…Je lui apprendrais le maniement du sabre aussi._

_- Et moi le trois coups !_

_- Si tu veux. »_

La femme éclata de rire, faisant résonner sa voix claire et douce dans la chambre.

Quant à lui il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa femme si heureuse.

* * *

_Je suis une sadique je l'avoue, une « dispute » n'était pas forcément obligatoire… Mais je dois avouer qu'imaginer Kyo dire ces quelques vérités à émue mon petit cœur ahah ! J'espère qu'avoir vu Kyo aussi sensible (pas trop non plus hein, il n'était pas trop OOC… Enfin j'espère !) vous a plus à vous aussi._

_Bref, une petite review ? Siouplaît =D_


	3. Je suis papa

_Salut les gens ! Me revoilà après une (très) longue absence… Honte a moi XD !_

_Mais voilà un petit chapitre pour me faire pardonner, il est tout mignon, mais pas trop guimauve… Enfin j'espère ^^'._

_Trêve de bavardage…_

_Bonne lecture =)_

**Note : Au risque d'être barbante… One-shot modifié aussi en Juillet 2011**

* * *

Je suis papa

_« Elle__ crie.__J__'__entends __ma __femme __crier__ depuis__ plus__ d__'__une__ heure__…__ » _pensa le démon

Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, cette jeune femme blonde ne criait pas sur son démon d'homme. Elle criait certes, mais de douleur.

Kyo se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, sentant une colère sourde envahir la moindre parcelle de son corps. Les cris déchiraient les murs de leur maison dominant largement les encouragements de Sakuya et Akari qui l'aidaient à accoucher.  
Kyo enrageait, ses cris le mutilait, il s'en voulait… Il s'en voulait d'infliger une si interminable et violente douleur à sa femme. Il en était presque arrivé à se rendre coupable de ses moindres caresses, de ses moindres tendresses, de ses moindres pénétrations dans le corps de sa femme. Oui, car le fruit de leur union voyait le jour. Yuya accouchait.

Mais la culpabilité de l'homme n'était pas son seul sentiment. Il était aussi curieux, excité que dis-je, euphorique ! Car il allait être papa…

Inconsciemment il se disait que la vie peut être continuerait à lui sourire, que ce monde continueraient à lui accorder le bonheur, la compagnie des autres. En effet cet homme n'aimait plus la solitude surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yuya, il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa femme; de son rire, de ses yeux, de sa voix, de tout ce qui la rendait singulière à ses yeux… Puis, lorsque toute la bande venait les voir, un sourire nostalgique se dessinait parfois sur son visage.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être paniqué face aux cris de souffrance de sa femme, car tous étaient là. Ce simple petit séjour avec leurs compagnons s'était vite renversé lorsque Yuya perdit les eaux.

En y repensant, la situation fût presque comique…

_Yuya quitta ses amis pendant quelques instants, voulant préparer une nouvelle fois du thé. Lorsque celle-ci prit le plateau et quelques bouteilles de saké, une sensation dérangeante s'empara d'elle et sous l'effet de la surprise, elle tomba._

_« Kyo! hurla la jeune blonde, paniquée »_

_Il accouru, délaissant les rires de ses compagnons et son cher et tendre saké._

_« T'as quoi encore à gueu-» _

_Il l'a vit assise sur l'engawa, le thé renversé et quelques cadavres de bouteilles de saké à côté d'elle. Elle pleurait, totalement paniquée. Ses jambes luisaient, comme trempées par un liquide mystérieux. Elle avait perdu les eaux._

_« Putain… Tu choisis toujours le bon moment ! dit-il en la soulevant doucement pour l'amener dans la chambre._

_Si tu crois que ca m'amuse, imbécile ! s'exclama Yuya en souffrant à cause des contractions _

_Sakuya, Akari ! Planche à pain à perdu les eaux ! cria Kyo»_

_Toutes deux arrivèrent en courant et virèrent le démon de la chambre._

_Yukimura le traîna dehors jusqu'à la bande et le força attendre sagement malgré les protestations extrêmement fleuries du démon._

Un deuxième cri trancha l'air, l'enfant était né.

Kyo lâcha sa pipe et son saké ému d'entendre pour la première fois son fils… Ou sa fille, il était impossible pour lui de le savoir en écoutant ces cris.

Il ne bougeait plus du tout, les sens aux aguets. Attendant qu'on l'autorise à rentrer dans la chambre pour voir sa femme et son enfant, le démon grinçait des dents.

« Bravo, Yuya ! Il est vraiment beau ! s'exclama Akari, le nettoyant sommairement

- On dirait, un ange… fit Yuya bouleversée, en voyant le bébé blond

- ... Ah ! Il y en a un autre ! s'exclama Sakuya, voyant une autre petite tête arriver»

Kyo fut perplexe, l'idée d'avoir un fils était déjà si extraordinaire pour lui… Mais deux !

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul tout le monde c'était arrêté, se regardant perplexe.

« Des jumeaux… Kyo tu commence fort… murmura tigre rouge

Ah ça… Kyo est un petit coquin! s'exclama Yukimura, le plus détendu de tous.

Même Luciole n'avait pas son regard vide comme à son habitude mais fixait la porte avec intensité, comprenant que Yuya souffrait le martyr.… Il se mit à bouger de toutes ses forces pour aller voir ce qu'avait notre future mère, retenu par Bonten.

Il s'enflamma et dit :

«Pourquoi elle crie ! Elle a mal Kyo !

Je le sais ! Elle accouche imbécile ! s'emporta Kyo

Qui ? demanda le versatile, déjà paumé

Yuya ! On te l'a déjà dit Luciole ! répondit le démon

Calme-toi Kyo… Tout va bien se passer, tempera Kyoshiro

La ferme Kyoshiro !»

Puis le démon grogna.

Le temps fût si long, l'on entendait encore les cris de Yuya et du premier bébé. Puis une troisième voix vint se fondre dans le cortège de cris déjà présent. Les gémissements de la mère s'évanouirent.

Kyo s'était levé, prêt à rentrer en trombe dans la chambre, espérant que sa femme soit en bonne santé après ces longues heures de souffrance.

« C'est une fille cette fois ci, déclara Sakuya d'un grand sourire

- Une…fille ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Sakuya, passant le bébé à Akari pour qu'elle le nettoie

- … Oh ! Elle a les yeux de Kyo ! s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux roses

- … C'est vrai… ? Aussi beaux que ceux de son père ? demanda Yuya à bout de souffle

- Oui ! Regarde par toi-même…

- Elle est magnifique… dit-elle, pleurant d'émotion »

Sakuya et Akari posèrent les deux bébés dans les bras de Yuya et sortirent alors de la maison, voulant laisser seule la mère. Kyo avança vers les deux jeunes femmes, presque paniqué.

« Elle va bien mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. dit Akari, pensive

Vas la voir, elle a besoin de toi, continua Sakuya

Quant à nous, on va attendre quelques heures pour qu'elle se repose, fit Akari »

Il obtempéra et entra dans la maison. Quant aux autres, ils demandaient des détails sur les deux petits chérubins et un grand brouhaha commença.

Lorsque Kyo arriva jusqu'au shoji qui la séparait d'elle, il se paralysa, n'osant pas rentrer. Il entendait à travers cette fine barrière des couinements adorables, suivis de quelques murmures de tendresse de sa femme. Il se sentit alors gêné d'entendre ces sons là se sentant presque étranger à cette scène…

Avait-il le droit d'avoir des enfants ? Lui qui avait ôté tant de vies, lui qui avait privé les autres d'un frère, d'un père, d'un ami, d'un mari, d'un fils aussi.

Une petite voix le ramena à la réalité.

« Kyo ? Tu peux rentrer tu sais »

Il resta immobile, comment sa femme avait-elle put l'entendre ?

« Kyo… Je sais que tu es là, viens… dit-elle d'une voix résolument douce et tendre »

Il ouvrit alors le shoji mais n'entra pas, observant sa femme. Le visage exténué mais serein, elle souriait à son démon avec une tendresse infinie, étrangement Kyo ne l'a trouva jamais aussi belle.

Il se arriva à son chevet et l'a prit fortement dans ses bras, heureux de la voir vivante, excédé par les cris de douleurs déchirants qu'il avait entendu.

« Merci. Murmura le démon, soulagé de la voir.

Elle lui caressa alors doucement le visage, passa la main dans ses longs cheveux corbeaux et lui dit alors d'une voix douce

« Regarde… N'en valaient-ils pas la peine ? »

Elle se mit à sourire et l'homme posa alors pour la première fois ses yeux sur ses deux enfants. Ne détachant pas ses yeux de ces deux petites choses, il n'eût jamais trouvé des êtres aussi fragiles et mignons un ange blond aux yeux d'émeraude, le portrait craché de sa mère, le futur homme à qui il enseignerait le sabre et en face de son garçon, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais. Deux perles pourpres scintillaient et le démon eut l'impression de plonger dans ses propres yeux. Il voyait déjà en elle une forte tête, une belle petite canaille belliqueuse. De plus il en était sûr, elle en ferait tourner des têtes, sa fille !

Tout les deux regardaient le nouveau venu avec curiosité, ayant focalisé leurs petits regards candides sur Kyo. Les deux petits bouts commencèrent à s'agiter en voyant ce bel inconnu arriver.

« Tu veux les prendre ? demanda Yuya

-Hein ?

-Oui, tu veux les prendre ?

-…

-Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète »

Pour toute réponse l'homme regarda sa femme.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne peux pas faire tomber tes enfants ! déclara-t-elle résolue »

Il l'a regarda presque hébété. Yuya le fit alors asseoir à côté d'elle, posa délicatement les faux jumeaux dans les bras de leur père en lui ordonnant au passage de faire attention à leur tête.

Les deux furent prit d'un petit rire excité qui leur valu une singulière vocalise de surprise de Kyo. Comment ces petites choses pouvaient déjà rire ?

« C'est Kyo, votre papa » dit la mère, tout sourire posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyo souriant maternellement.

Le petit blond s'arrêta de rire et attrapa de ses petites mains une mèche rebelle de son père. Ses deux yeux d'émeraude ne quittaient pas Kyo. Il était fasciné par cet homme aux yeux rouges.

Quant à la petite, elle gigota de toutes ses petites forces, pour pouvoir elle aussi toucher les cheveux de son papa. Elle poussa alors un « Ghaaaa ! » d'indignation.

« Elle râle déjà ! » s'exclama Yuya en riant

La mère se mit à rire, mais pas le père…Car quelques larmes s'échappaient de deux yeux pourpres…

Ils étaient le fruit de leur amour, leur belle et douce lumière d'automne; Mitsumi et Mitsuaki.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plus, même si ce n'est pas très réel, il est presque impossible que les bébés soient aussi éveillés dès la naissance… mais c'était trop tentant ! En plus j'ai réussi à faire pleurer Kyo *gros rire sadique*… J'espère que cela ne fait pas « trop » ou que ce n'est pas trop éloigné de son personnage…_

_Pour précision :_

_Mitsumi est la petite fille, son nom veut dire « belle lumière »_

_Mitsuaki est donc le garçon, son nom veut dire « Lumière d'Automne »_

_Et ce sont bien de faux jumeaux !_  
_Reviews ? Please =O_


	4. Quand papa et maman se disputent

_Salut a tous ! Me revoilà, Etsuko pour vous servir ! Je sais ca fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai une bonne raison (Si si je vous jure) je suis sur deux nouvelles fictions à chapitres et l'une est très longue et… Vous avez de la chance car c'est une sur SDK! Je bosse dur dessus et j'espère vous la montrer bientôt !_

_Dislaimer : Kyo et Yuya sont à Akimine-sama ! Leurs enfants par contre sont a moi._

_Note : C'est normal que mon expression dans ce texte soit un peu enfantine, je suis dans leurs peaux et comme ce sont des gamins…_

_Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture =D_

**Note 2: Idem que les précédents chapitres =)**

* * *

Quand papa et maman se disputent

Voilà deux heures que mes parents se disputaient, mais quelque chose avait changé…

D'habitude mon père aurait répondu à ma mère par des remarques déplacées et assassines…  
Ma mère hurlait mais cette fois ci mon père ne faisait rien, ne bronchant à aucune remarque de maman.

Ce qui fit peur à ma sœur jumelle Mitsumi, elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses et moi non plus. Quelque chose avait changé mais quoi?

Ma mère se retourna vers nous en larmes avec des yeux insistants, l'air de nous dire « sortez, ça va dégénérer ».  
Nous sortîmes ma sœur et moi…

On flânait dans la ville, arpentant toutes les rues…  
« Eh, fréro tu penses qu'ils ont quoi nos parents, hein?  
- J'en sais pas plus que toi… répondis-je  
- Le plus bizarre c'est que Papa n'a pas envoyé de vacheries à maman.  
- Oui c'est vrai…  
- Dis, tu crois que c'est à cause de nous?  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas très sage quand même… dit ma sœur sournoisement.  
- Ouais, mais on leur fait rien de mal à eux. répondis-je.  
- Papa m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, continua Mitsu  
- Ouais, même si maman râle tout le temps à cause de nos bêtises dès qu'elle a le dos tourné elle rit, alors….  
- J'me demande... Pourquoi nos parents ne nous grondent pas?  
- T'as envie de te faire gronder toi! m'écriais-je.  
- Non, non mais quand on passe au marché on entend toujours les mamans qui parlent des bêtises de leurs enfants en disant que c'est honteux et que le mari n'y est pas allé de main morte! dit ma sœur.  
- Papa ne touche jamais pour nous faire mal… dis-je.  
- Euh…si ! s'indigna ma sœur.  
- Ah bon et quand ? demandais-je légèrement énervé.  
- Quand Papa nous entraîne !  
- Oui, mais là c'est différent…  
- …Ouai t'as raison. »

Nous marchâmes en silence, pendant quelques minutes, ou heure je ne sais pas trop…

« Mitsu…  
-Ouais ?  
- Et si nos parents nous abandonnaient? demandais-je.  
- Euh… Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse ce genre de choses. riposta ma sœur.  
- J'ai faim. dis-je.  
- Moi aussi.  
- On va rentrer? proposais-je.  
- Il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu.  
- Et si on allait voir oncle Kyoshiro? demandais-je.  
- Ouai ! »

Nous partîmes en direction de leur maison, mais lorsque nous arrivions devant celle-ci, elle était fermée, personne…

« Bon maintenant on rentre? demanda ma sœur.  
- Oui, j'en ai marre et j'ai très faim. »

Nous repartîmes en sens inverse. Bizarrement les pas de ma sœur se firent plus pressants, les miens aussi. Nous courûmes à présent le plus vite possible.

« Mitsuaki… Et s'ils sont partis sans nous !  
- Non, ne racontes pas de conneries! Ils ne feraient jamais ca ! criais-je, les larmes aux yeux »

Nous nous précipitâmes vers la maison, la peur au ventre…  
Quand nous entrâmes dans la bâtisse, elle était déserte, les meubles étaient encore là mais pas de trace des parents…  
« Vas à gauche! Je vais à droite! Ordonnais-je »

Nous nous séparâmes et nous cherchâmes nos parents …  
Nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de la maison… Nous avions tous les deux les yeux mouillés, nous avions pleuré mais voulant pas le montrer à l'autre, nous avions tout deux enlevé les larmes avec le revers de la manche de nos Kimonos.  
Nous sortîmes dehors, fatigués et tristes, ils nous avaient abandonné…  
Nos têtes se tournèrent vers la maison de thé au loin, dans une clairière où généralement maman buvait son thé contre papa, qui lui préférait boire du saké.

Je me levais, elle n'y fit pas attention…  
« Mitsu!

- Je sais où ils sont !  
- Ouais, moi aussi, très loin. dit-elle avec un ton qui ressemblait tellement à celui de papa. Cela me rendit encore plus triste, je recommençais à sangloter.  
- Non, dans la maison de thé ! La maison de thé ! criais-je en me reprenant

- Viens! »

Je la pris par la main et la traîna, nous enfonçant dans la forêt…  
Une fois arrivés, je me fis tout discret, Maman ne voulait plus que je m'approche de la maison de thé quand ils n'étaient pas là à cause de l'une de mes nombreuses bêtises…J'avais déjà brûlé cette maison en me battant avec Lulu sans le faire exprès, et Shinrei avait éteint le feu avec ses dragons d'eaux…

Je fis glisser la porte de la petite maison et rien…

Ils n'étaient pas là… Ils étaient vraiment parti.

Nous nous effondrâmes, ils nous avaient abandonnés…  
On revint devant la maison et nous nous assîmes sur l'herbe, en essayant de ne pas pleurer…

« Crac »

Un caillou se déplaça à cause de pas, des reniflements se faisaient entendre…  
Pff, sûrement un gamin qui s'était fait gronder à cause d'une bêtise.  
Je me mis la tête entre les genoux et j'attendis… Qu'allons-nous bien devenir ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Mitsu, elle s'était endormie…

Je reniflai bruyamment voyant quelques larmes posées sur les cils de ma sœur… Et avait pleuré. Une grosse larme déferla sur ma joue.

Puis soudain, une ombre imposante se posta devant moi… Je levais la tête, mes yeux étaient embrumés de larmes je ne voyais que l'ombre qui s'était à présent baissée.

C'était un homme, ma vue était tellement trouble que je ne voyais que la forme générale de son visage. Ma vue s'éclaircie un tout petit peu et je vis deux rubis éclatants me fixer… Mon père, c'était lui !  
« Papa ! »

Je sautais dans ses bras, il me rattrapa et me serra fortement contre lui…

Son odeur, si bonne et si chaude… Je hoquetais tellement j'étais heureux…  
Il me prit dans un de ses bras et prit ma sœur de l'autre…  
A cette pression elle gémit de bien être…  
Il se remit debout, il ne parlait pas, normal mon père parlait peu….  
Il tendit sa tête vers le soleil, ses cheveux me chatouillèrent le nez… Son torse se bomba, je connaissais cette position, papa allait crier…

« Planche a pain! »

Ma mère arriva en courant et en pleurant…Alors c'était elle les reniflements …

En nous voyant elle se précipita et se jeta sur nous trois…

A cause de ce choc ma sœur se réveilla en sursaut et voyant la peau bronzée de maman et ses cheveux blonds, elle commença à sangloter…  
« Ne me faites plus jamais ça !» criait ma mère en pleurant au creux du cou de papa, nous tenant tellement fort qu'elle nous coupait la circulation…

Et ouais, elle est forte ma maman quand même!

Elle pleura longtemps encore, consolée maladroitement par ma sœur et moi…  
Elle s'arrêta enfin….  
Nous partîmes au jardin, papa fit un détour pour aller prévenir tante Sakuya et oncle Kyoshiro qu'il nous avait récupéré. On comprit qu'il n'y avait personne chez eux parce que nos parents leurs avait demandé de les aider à nous trouver… On était partit pendant plusieurs heures quand même !

Il revint et partit se chercher du saké.

Il vint auprès de nous dans le jardin.

Nous lézardâmes encore longtemps au soleil, ma mère prit la parole :  
« Les enfant nous avons quelque chose à vous dire…

- Si c'est pour nous abandonner, commençai-je.  
- On vous le dit on sera sage! continua ma soeur  
- Oui ! Et moi j'arrêterais d'essayer les attaques de Lulu! renchérissais-je  
- Ouai ! Et, et … Et moi je tenterais plus les attaques de dame Pipi! s'exclama Mitsu

- Mais voyons il ne faut pas appeler Shihodo dame pipi ! s'offensa ma mère

- Mais si ! C'est elle qui nous l'a dit ! m'indignais-je

- Ouai c'est vrai ! Elle adore ce surnom ! continua ma sœur »

Mon père sourit mais ma mère éclata d'un rire clair et franc.  
« Mais non où êtes-vous allés pêcher ce genre d'idée! Jamais des parents un tant soit peu aimant oseraient abandonn-

- Planche à pain voulait juste dire… fit papa, coupant la parole à maman.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Kyo! Surtout devant les enfants !  
- Parce que tu crois que je vais suivre tes ordres, planche à pain ? demanda-t-il, décomposant soigneusement les trois derniers mots  
- Grr... Les enfants, on ne vous abandonnera jamais voyons ! Surtout que notre famille va s'agrandir !

- S'agrandir? demanda ma sœur.  
- Oui vous allez avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère! Ou peut être les deux ! s'exclama ma mère d'un ton doux mais enjoué.  
-…. Papa ne disait rien.  
- Donc si on se dispute, ce n'est pas grave… D'accord?

- Ouai, planche à pain sera souvent insupportable, faudra vous y faire. Ils appellent ca les hormones.

- Les hormones ? demanda mitsu

- Laisse tomber c'est compliqué. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que ta mère sera insupportable.

- Quoi ? hurla ma mère

- Et horriblement capricieuse…

- Espèce de démon !

- Et elle gueulera trois fois plus.

- Kyo je vais te-

- Et aura souvent envie de me frapper.

- Quoi ? Kyo je vais te tuer !

- Vous voyez ? Elle veut même me tuer.

- Mais c'est horribles ces normomes ! fis-je

- Hormones, Aki, me repris mon père

- Ah… Mais c'est bizarre ces machins, commentais-je

- Te plaints pas fils, c'est sur moi qu'elle va se défouler votre mère !

-… Rah ! Mais c'est toi qui m'énerve ! C'est de ta faute Kyo !

- Bref, votre mère sera pire que d'habitude

- Pauvre papa… se lamenta Mitsumi»

La remarque de ma soeur fit rire mon père et inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas la seul car ma sœur et moi étions morts de rire en voyant nos parents se disputer.

Je pris la parole, lorsque papa et maman se furent à peut près calmé. Moi aussi je voulais me disputer !

- Moi je veux que ce soit une fille ! Comme ca je pourrais la protéger ! Parce que Mitsu elle m'énerve trop ! m'exclamais-je en riant toujours

- Hein ? Aki, espèce de… Ben moi je veux un p'tit frère comme ca quand il sera plus grand il te bottera les fesses, na!

- C'est ça ouai ! Je le mettrais K.O ! Et après ca sera ton tour Mitsu !

- Même pas en rêve ! Je vais te refaire la face tu vas voir !

- Ah ouai ? Et ben j't'attends !

- STOP ! cria ma mère. Moi j'ai le droit de me disputer avec papa mais pas vous.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! s'indigna Mitsu

- C'est comme ca ! chantonna ma mère»

Mon père sortit sa pipe, l'alluma et commença à faire des ronds avec sa fumée. Nous nous couchâmes sur l'herbe, et nous admirions nos parents…

Ah la famille !

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce petit passage vous a plût et que vous trouvez les deux enfants mignons !_

_Reviews ? Please =D_


	5. Les premiers mots de Mitsumi

_Bonjours à toutes ! Suite à un dépoussiérage des précédents chapitres, je vous offre enfin quelque chose d'inédit à lire ! L'idée de cette fiction est venue d'une pub (pour du lait maternel si je me souviens bien) qui ne malheureusement ne passe plus à la télé mais je pense qu'elle vous reviendra peut être en tête lorsque vous aurez fini de lire ce chapitre !_

_Note: C'est un petit flash back par rapport au chapitre précédent!  
_

_En espérant que vous aimerez =)_

* * *

Premiers mots

Kyo était jaloux.

Il était jaloux de sa planche à pain car leur petite fille, Mitsumi avait dit ses premiers mots il y a quelques jours. Que je vous rassure, Kyo n'était pas encore fou ni sénile, étant sincèrement heureux d'entendre un mot correctement prononcé par sa fille et non un babillage incompréhensible. Et quel mot s'il vous plaît !

Il repensait à la scène et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

_Quelques jours plus tôt _i_l regardait sa chère planche à pain s'occuper de sa fille, soignant une petite écorchure sur son genou, conséquence d'une course à quatre pattes suivie d'une bataille déchainée avec son frère jumeau Mitsuaki._

_La petite brune hoquetait, ne voulant pas pleurer. Elle était un peu comme lui, elle détestait paraître faible devant les autres, mais malgré cela elle était comme toutes les petites filles. Par conséquent de grosses larmes roulaient parfois sur ses joues rosées, qu'elle s'empressait d'effacer d'ue geste rapide et rageur._

_Posant un pansement sur la blessure de la petite, la mère lui fit un sourire, l'embrassa sur le front puis se redressa. Mitsumi hoqueta plus fort comprenant que sa mère allait partir, mais la jeune mère ne le remarqua pas. Yuya se leva et lui tourna le dos se dirigeant vers la chambre des enfants ou Mitsuaki était en train de jouer attendant ses soins car il n'y avait pas que la sœur qui arborait des « blessures de guerre »._

_Quelques larmes coulèrent encore sur les joues de la petite fille sans que celle-ci ne les fasse disparaître. Kyo voulu donc se lever pour aller la consoler en bon père qu'il était mais avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas la petite fille ouvrit la bouche et un « Maman ! » clair et précis s'était échappé de ses lèvres puis la petite se mit à pleurer bruyamment à chaudes larmes._

_La mère surprise par ses pleurs et heureuse par ces premiers mots s'approcha de Mitsumi et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la câlina pendant quelques minutes et la mère ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme, heureuse que le premier mot de sa fille lui soit destiné. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte mais le démon était déjà à coté d'elle et celui-ci essuya les larmes de sa fille doucement. La petite, dont les larmes furent vite taries fit un sourire radieux à son père._

_« Trop émotive, conclu Kyo_

_- Oui. Elle est si mignonne, déclara la jeune mère en souriant_

_- Je ne parle pas de la crevette._

_- Oh ca va hein ! s'indigna Yuya, souriant tout de même. »_

Ce moment avait été un des plus beaux moments parental qu'il avait vécu. Il était heureux que sa fille parle enfin mais il était jaloux.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi cette petite crevette pouvait dire « maman », « 'suki » le nom de son frère étant trop dur à prononcer encore, « non ! » son mot préféré, « chichnille » quand elle voyait un insecte, signe qu'elle voyait trop son oncle luciole et bien d'autres mots encore… mais Mitsumi n'avait jamais dit « papa ». Quand elle appelait le démon elle babillait, tendant les mains désespérément vers son père pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Ce n'était pourtant pas plus compliqué que « maman » merde ! « Pa-pa », deux malheureuses syllabes à dire, et qui plus est identiques !

En réalité Kyo n'était pas réellement jaloux mais vexé, cette crevette ne se rendait pas de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un papa aussi beau, charismatique et (sur)protecteur que lui.

C'était ce à quoi pensait Kyo pendant qu'il donnait à manger à Mitsumi, la planche à pain étant sortie avec Aki pour lui acheter des habits. En effet les deux jumeaux étaient beaucoup trop agités quand ils étaient ensemble pour les amener en même temps dans un magasin.

Donnant une énième cuiller de purée à la petite qui l'avala sans faire d'histoire, il soupira soutenant sa tête avec sa main libre.

« Tu ne veux pas dire papa, hein ?

- Agha bluga, hihi !

- Pas de babillage crevette, prévint le père

- Habu….

- C'est pas compliqué pourtant, pa-pa.

- Ma-ma ! s'exclama la petite

- Non, Pa-pa, déclara lentement Kyo

- Ma-ma !

- Tu le fais exprès. Pa-pa, dit-il toujours aussi calme

- Ma-ma ?

- Tss. »

Il posa la cuillère sur la table, prit le petit bol de purée quasi vide dans sa main droite et mentit :

« - Si tu ne dis pas « papa », j'te mange comme cette purée !

- Han ! Agha ! s'indigna la petite, choquée

- Alors crevette… dis « papa » ou sois mangé par le grand Onime no Kyo en personne »

La petite fille faisant un mine boudeuse, croisa les bras et fusilla de ses yeux pourpres son père. Celui-ci lui rendit le même regard puis un sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres et en guise de réponse la petite fille se renfrogna encore plus. Il posa le bol de purée sur la cuiller sans faire attention et se pencha pour attraper de la sauce soja.

« Je vais te trancher en sashimi et te manger avec de la sauce soja alors…

- … elle ne dit rien

- Faut bien que tu m'sois utile de temps en temps.

- … elle ne dit rien, mais retroussa son nez

- Je vais commencer par les joues, l'endroit où la chair est la plus tendre, dit-il se léchant les lèvres de faim

- Gagah beuh, grimaça la petite

- T'as raison je vais prendre du wasabi aussi, répondit Kyo en ricanant

- Agha, gabeuh ! menaça la petite

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur crevette ? demanda le père»

La petite lui tira la langue et le père ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction éclata de rire. Et trouvant le rire de son père communicatif la petite fit de même tapant aussi de son poing sur la cuiller, faisant valser le bol. C'est à se moment que la mère et le petit entrèrent.

Kyo dont les réflexes ne s'étaient en aucun cas faiblit depuis les Mibu esquiva le bol qui s'écrasa pile sur la planche à pain...

« Mon dieu ! Qui a jeté ce bol ! hurla la mère de colère »

Le samurai et sa fille se retournèrent vers la jeune femme blonde énervée et s'arrêtèrent de rire en même temps, luttant tout deux contre l'hilarité ne voulant pas subir un ouragan blond. Ne voyant aucune réponse, Yuya croisa les bras d'un air impatient tapant du pied et dit :

« Je le redemande. Qui a jeté ce bol ? »

Les deux bruns aux yeux rouges se regardèrent intensément, se demandant silencieusement ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire à Yuya pour la calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Et pas de mutinerie ! » prévînt l'ancienne chasseuse de primes les regardant, sachant pertinemment que ces deux là étaient assurément complice, le père et sa fille s'entendant à merveille.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la petite et elle dit :

« Papa ! »

La jeune mère écarquilla les yeux, surprise que ce soit seulement son compagnon le fautif, elle regarda donc Kyo qui paraissait indigné et celui-ci gueula alors:

« T'es qu'une sale menteuse la crevette !

- Non ! cria la petite fille

- Oh que si, répondit le père sur le même ton

- Papa jeté puré, Papa jeté puré!»

Et la petite se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et depuis ce jour là, Kyo ne fut plus jamais jaloux de sa propre femme.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Si ce n'est pas trop mignon tout ca =D !_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
